Laboratory Ambush
++ Vos ++ Set high on the edge of a mountain ridge, Vos is a gleaming spire of silver and metallic blues rising high into the heavens. Central to the region is the Vosian Citadel, home of the Cybertronian Air Command, the training grounds and headquarters of the planetary air force. Composed of multiple towers, spires, obelisks and domed needles, the air through the region and around the polity itself is filled with wings of flying Cybertronians of all kinds that dart in and out among the many landing platforms like flocks of birds. Far beneath the aeries, closer to the planet's surface, are industrial centers that link the city to the rest of the planet through roads, bridges and mushroom-shaped generator complexes. Vos is rich in energy resources, making it almost completely independent from the rest of the world; these energy resources are mined, worked and processed by lower-caste laborers who cannot fly upwards towards the city's more luxurious heights. Ruler: Air Commander Starscream Senator: Contrail Contents: Arcee Wheelie enters from Nova Cronum. Wheelie has arrived. Blurr enters from Nova Cronum. Blurr has arrived. Lockdown enters from Polyhex. Lockdown has arrived. Blast Off is in his laboratory, not long after Kickback's sudden transformation into a full-fledged Cybertronian. It's been hectic, and various scientists are busy at work studying this amazing revelation. But that's not the only revelation Blast Off has encountered lately, and he still hasn't had much opportunity to talk to Arcee and warn her properly. So he has called her away from Kickback for a moment as further tests are done, and waits for her in a more quiet room away from the hustle and bustle. After assuring Kickback that things are going to be *just fine*, and reluctantly leaving him in the care of the scientists for the time being, Arcee goes in to talk to Blast Off. "What the heck's been going on? And I don't mean bugs transforming, I mean...well, you *know* what I mean..." She lowers her voice. "What is going *on*?" Blast Off turns to gaze at her, clasping his hands behind him as he takes a step near her. Even now he can't help but glance left and right, as if worried they're being listened in on. Then he states, "I believe that you are in danger. In fact, a number of us are in danger." He tilts his head slightly. "What did Rung tell you after we got Blurr out of that alley? Did he mention the corruption he believes is occuring in high places?" "Yes, he did mention something like that, and I told him I could try and uncover which senators know what about this dirty business, because...I basically work right in the center of this corruption, but he was afraid if I tried gathering information that things would get too dangerous," Arcee says. "And I believe it, Blast Off, the evidence I witnessed in Ibex was enough to make a believer out of me." Blast Off nods slowly, crossing his arms with a sigh. "I see, and I, too, believe he is on to something. He showed me evidence of corruption with one organization and it is unlikely to be the only one. And if the senate is involved as well..." He brings a hand up nd taps a finger thoughtfully on his chin, arms still mostly crossed. "... this corruption may be far more widespread than any of us would like." The shuttleformer takes another steps towards Arcee. "It would also explain why I have had not one, but *two*, attempts on my life lately." "Whhhhaaaaattt???" Arcee's optics get huge, almost like...Rung-like saucers. "Someone tried to kill you????" Somewhere in the vent systems above, a small, orange car rolls it's way through, pausing occasionally to investigate different grates and new shafts that open up. However, rolling past one vent opening, the little orange car pauses, before quietly transforming into a little gray and orange bot. He peers down at the pink robot, struck by her bright colors and contemplating how one survives with such a target painted on her back. His beady eyes then drift to the shuttle mech, tilting his head. "Wheelie spies, with his yellow eyes, a pair of bots who conversationalize. And in the info they spill would be quite the thrill. Perhaps Wheelie should analyze..." he murmurs to himself, trying his best to keep quiet and overhear. Blast Off stops for a moment as some stray noise catches his attention, and he looks around once more for anything amiss. But all is quiet, and he eventually returns his attention to Arcee. "Yes. Do you remember the drunk we saw at the bar once... his name was Drift? Tried to fall asleep in my *lap*." He bristles at that memory. "He is /not/ who he seems. I was ..on assignment in Polyhex when I came across a body. Upon investigating that... someone attacked me from behind. It was Drift. He would have continued his attack, except for the fact that an Autobot patrol interrupted us both. At that point he fled." "Oh NO...well it's a good thing you know a thing or two about fighting. If...if we're in this much danger, I'm going to stick with you! Or better yet...maybe you could teach me how to fight so I can help you kick the circuits out of these losers who are after us! Let's show them we're not scared," Arcee says, showing a defiant side of her spark she's never really revealed before. "Wheelie thought only he was a catch! But these two bots seem to easily match!" Wheelie mused quietly to himself, tapping his chin. It seems he wasn't the only one with a target on his back... maybe she should try a different color? Well, no, she wasn't the one attacked, the shuttlebot was... perhaps camoflauge worked different on this part of Cybertron; brighter colors help you blend in better? If that was so, he was all set! "If this senate is corrupt, then trouble is sure to erupt! Wheelie may want to hear more; in case those coppers have tricks in store." Blast Off looks at her. Her determination is good, but... "...Why do you say that? I am working as a scientist. Scientists do not have much training in the art of war..." He considers for a moment. However, she *was* present when Senator Proteus employed him as an Elite Guard bodyguard. So she must know *something's* going on there. So he has to add, "However, I suppose I do have a little ... background military training. Various things I've picked up in my service for the Senate, and elsewhere." He shrugs, downplaying it. "See? I know that you must know a thing or two about that sort of thing," Arcee notes with a grin. "And you helped me when I got mugged that one time, remember? You're no mild-mannered scientist! You're...I don't know, probably some level of bad-aft I'm not familiar with, yet. The surprises just keep coming!" "Wheelie is a tad confused; which one is the criminally abused?" the orange hider muttered as he tilted his head. This whole situation was getting more confusing by the moment. First the guy was unfairly targetted, but he can fight, so he'll teach the girl who isn't getting attacked who to fight if she is attacked, but she won't be because she isn'tRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! Wheelie shook his head. How did things get so complicated in a mere 3-4 million years? Outside and away from the building a unknown cybertronian watches in vehicle mode outta sight. If anyones does catch sight they would notice the speeders paintjob starts to shift colors for several moments before fading into scenery, any sign of anything there is what blur of motion as if something is moving yet isn't there. For now Lockdown continues to scan the building, waiting for the right moment. Blast Off lets out a small, almost amused-sounding huff through his vents and gives Arcee a sideways glance. Heh. Well, she's more observant than she lets on sometimes, then. He relents a little... for one, he hates having to be modest. Two, she could use a little help. Not that he expects her to take on Drift and win, but it gives her hope... as opposed to panic. And three, he's at the point he doesn't care to lie to Arcee... there are enough lies and deception going on as is, and since she appears to be a rare ally, then... perhaps it's time for at least a small amount of honesty. "That is true. Quite observant of you. I may know... a few things. And I can teach you a thing or... three. However... if Drift comes after you, as well, I want you to promise me you will first and FOREMOST try to get AWAY from him. You will be safest the further away you get from him. He is trained, and you are not." He eyes her. "Do you promise?" Starscream has arrived. Arcee functions as an office assistant right now. Her armor is...what one might expect from Senatorial workers: very chic-looking, but probably crumples rather easily. And unfortunately for Arcee, her job benefits do not include free Metalliko classes. She's far from being a warrior at this stage in her life, but she's a brave and determined femme who really WANTS to win the good fight. She nods adamantly to Blast Off, because she knows she has a LOT to learn and right now she has to leave the fighting to those who are properly programmed and armored for the task. "You've got it, I promise!" Wheelie grimaces, rolling his eyes a bit. Joy, stalwart determination and all that jazz. Booooooooring. It didn't seem like these two had anything more to offer, so it was time to roll out. Wheelie transformed back into his car form... only to get stuck in the vent a bit during the change. Giving a hardy *THUNK* "D'oh! Stupid transformation distorters! S'what Wheelie gets for using tight quarters!" he grumbled, before adjusting himself to change completely, rolling on through the vents and hoping his mistake hadn't alerted the two to his eavesdroppery. Remaining in stealthmode as he switches forms Lockdown and moves closer as he checks for all possible entrances and exits. A helm shifts over his head and covering his face, the display glowing green for a moment as he reads the data. Right now it would just be easier to set off a charge or two but then the number of witnesses would grow along with chances of the targets just running off. In a way he's glad Drifts not nearby as that is probably what he would do with how bad he wants to kill Autobots. Blast Off nods to her again. "Very well." The former Combaticon is no stranger to weak armor... his isn't that great, either. The shuttle's heat shields and flight circuitry require a delicate touch, and he is built for speed and agility, but not endurance. So in this way he and the femme are alike. He gestures to Arcee to stand side by side with him in the room. Then Blast Off takes up a defense posture. His hands are up near his face, his arms fairly close to each other, and his stance is wide... rocket feet further apart than his elbows are- toes slightly out. "This is a defensive posture... it enables you to protect your head and lasercore more easily, while giving yourself room to move, duck, and dodge." He waits for Arcee to take up the stance. Blast Off also pauses to look up at the vents. "...What was that?" Arcee gets into the defensive stance awkwardly, but does a fairly good job of it. Then, when she hears the < THUNK > in the vents, she glances upward in alarm. "...I don't know, but there's definitely something up there," she murmurs warily. Wheelie just decides it's best to gun his engines out of there. Similar or not, they were still cybertronians... which meant he couldn't fully trust them. Riding away in his ATV car form, Wheelie launches out of a vent outside where Blast Off and Arcee are meeting, landing with the grace and coolness a little bot should have... before promptly making a sharp right and conking right into Lockdown's invisible leg. And then, the sound of a showy aircraft engine can be heard distinctly over their helms. A Cybertronian jet in gleaming red, white and gold armor swoops in low straight into the building just above Arcee and Blast Off, then loops upward before protoforming and landing dramatically on his feet in front of the two of them. Starscream, the Air Commander and current ruler of Vos. And of course, never one to not make a glorious entrance. He flashes a charming yet pretentious smile at the two of them. "What's this, an Autobot offering a free self defense class to an otherwise helpless female secretary? How charitable of him." He winks at Arcee. Lockdown looks down at the little bot, info quickly flashing over his helms display as a file on the outlier. Scowling he slowly moves away from Wheelie just incase he tries to figure out what he just hit. While right now he would call this his lucky day he just lets him off as he focuses back on the task at hand. Especially now as his head quickly whips up to catch sight of certain Air Commander making an entrance nearby saying to himself, "Slag, this could get too pricey now." Looking around he decides to make his way inside anyway, ignoring the potential bounty for his current contract. Hoping that he doesn't have to add killing a high ranking official onto the list. Blast Off's optics widen as there is most DEFINITELY something up there in the vents. The shuttle darts up towards the vent, then listens as the intruder guns it and zooms off. He lets out an annoyed HUFFF before running to the door. He turns to look at Arcee. "Stay there, and..." Then he blinks. "Wait, no." Another look around.... trouble is coming from all corners it seems. "On second thought, come with me." He turns and... oh well look, speaking of trouble... Starscream has arrived. The former Combaticon tenses. He hasn't met Starscream up close before, but hasn't really heard great things about him... though the Air Commander does have a reputation for skill- and for (often) getting his way. He is also due respect as the Ruler of Vos. The shuttle scientist stands straight, though not at attention (that's an honor only Onslaught receives). He looks at the Air Commander, regarding him with a cool and detached gaze. "I was simply offering a few pieces of advice... one never knows when a stranger might try and take advantage of someone... especially if they are naive to ways in which they can defend themselves." Arcee is particularly amazed at Starscream's sudden arrival, and his...well, *swiftness*. Nothing escaped his notice, apparently. She stands ramrod-straight as he arrives, while not 'at attention' like a soldier it's still a very formal mannerism. (At least Cloudkicker isn't with him,) she thinks to herself. "It was a demonstration, sir," she notes. Starscream laughs. "Oh, and what makes you think I disapprove? I was going to commend you. There's nothing wrong with learning how to protect yourself and those around you, after all that's what people like me learn to do so the majority of everyone else doesn't have to." He gives Blast Off a sly look. Then he waves a hand dismissively, giving Arcee a coy half smile while slinging an arm around her. "Please.. call me Starscream." Lockdown smirks as he looks around as he enters, making sure not to make much disturbance. For now he doesn't move too deep in. Optics quickly scanning for presence of guards along with any security panels. First priority disrupt security and find confirmation on target location. Second assess whether to actually make a move. Blast Off does not return the sly look, simply gazing at the Air Commander with his usual aloof demeanor. Other mechs/femmes might call Starscream "Sir" or "Air Commander" or some other title of respect, but the more arrogant shuttleformer isn't inclined towards such titles until he feels like they've been *earned*. (And once again, only Onslaught ever has.) Blast Off will address a Superior Officer or Official if pressed, but isn't one to just offer it right off the bat. He nods. "I see. And why are you here? Have you come to see our work?" He raises an optical ridge as the Commander wraps an arm around Arcee. "Yessir. -- Erm. Starscream." Was this appropriate? Arcee decides she'd have to ask Proteus about Air Commander Starscream. He didn't seem as rotten as some of the things she'd heard. And he was definitely a good deal less grumpy than Proteus! She smiles a little. Did he know she reported his envoy to the police? Maybe he didn't know anything about that. Boy, was this nerve-wracking. If one or more of them looked outside, they may be able to catch sight of Blurr standing on a walkway between the buildings and making his way toward the one they're in. "Hey, I live here, you know? As in, I'm kind of a big deal. After all, I am the current ruling entity of Vos, " he reminds Blast Off oh-so-kindly. "Actually, I should be asking YOU that question. Because you're not from here, are you?" He arches a brow at the shuttle former. He lights up a winning smile. "Now that's better. Has a better ring to it than, 'Sir', don't you think?" He lets his hand slide down to her waist. Then he sees Blurr, and waves him over. "Blurr, hey buddy! What's up? You win any big races lately? Because I just opened another nightclub in downtown Vos. Brand spanking new. We could go for drinks to celebrate, you know? I'll pick up the tab, naturally." Arcee is...Starscream's arm candy? Yes, she's Starscream's arm candy. But can she complain? Not really. She does glance over at Blast Off with an expression that might remind the shuttleformer of a lost petrorabbit. At the mention of Blurr's name, she looks toward him with that same @_@ expression. Blurr looks tiredly up Starscream's greeting, but makes his way over anyway. He...doesn't look quite himself. In fact, he looks battered, as if he had tried to drive through the Rust Spot or something, seriously. "..." He mumbles something too fast and too quiet for anyone to actually comprehend. Upon finding a security station, Lockdown quickly sneaks in and knocks out the guard. Making sure there are no more close at hand he uses the cybertronians security access before stabbing them through the spark. Sure that will leave a mess for someone to clean up but for now he checks the cameras, keeping his face hidden as he tries not to let out a sinister chuckle when he finds who he's looking for. Though also quickly taking note of how close the two newcomers are. Unless another guard comes in, he watches the feed while working on hacking the system. Blast Off gives Starscream a polite nod, though he's already thinking this Air Commander is a bit... smarmy and certainly quite arrogant. (Pot calling kettle black here.) To the Commander's question, though, he blinks. "I work here." He gestures around the laboratory. "I've been conducting various pieces of research with my fellow scientists, and I have a habsuite here in Vos." If Starscream is referencing something earlier, well... he'll let Starscream specifically ask. He won't give anything away that he doesn;t have to. That optics ridge raises a bit further as Starscream's hand slides down Arcee's waist. The gentlemech side of the shuttleformer is definitely not approving this guys' behavior. Noticing her expression, he says to Starscream, "In fact, I'm sure you're /quite/ busy. Arcee and I can get back to our work and allow you to... do whatever it was you needed to do." He turns to look at Starscream points out Blurr approaching, and gives the racer a polite nod, as well. "Are you well?" He asks. Starscream just pulls Arcee closer to himself. "Oh you work and live here? Ha! I would have never known. Heh, those scientist types, they have a funny habit of staying indoors around the clock. I wouldn't be surprised if a majority of them never even see the light of day, or physically witnessed Cybertron's two moons." He laughs, and slaps Blast Off on the back. "You know what I'm talking about, right? C'mon mech!" He ignores Blast Off's other comment, instead averting his attention to Blurr. He seems very concerned (however, if he actually is remains a mystery). "Oh, Blurr, are you feeling alright? We could go for some drinks now, if you want, I'm sure that'd make you feel better. We could even invite some others along." He lends Blurr a supporting hand servo, giving Arcee a sidelong glance. Yes, he was insinuating bringing Arcee along to his brand new nightclub while leaving Blast Off behind. "Um...well..." Arcee's a tad distracted, now! Really, this air commander guy didn't seem like a bad sort to her...really quite enchanting, actually. Although flyboys really weren't her 'type'. At least, not that she knew. But wow, this one cleaned up rather nicely. Was she forgetting something? Or someone?? "F-fineI'mfine." Blurr answers, slumping into a chair in Blast Off's office. Now that he's closer to them, they can see that he really does look like he tried to drive through the Rust Spot. It certainly isn't normal for the celebrity to look like that. He's usually spotless. So why hasn't he gotten himself cleaned up as he typically does even at the slightest scratch? Blast Off stands and listens to Starscream (mostly because he has to). At the comment about not physically seeing the the moons of Cybertron... the space shuttle has to just keep his mouth shut, because he'd like to open it and give Starscream an earful right now. It's positively *preposterous* how he isn't allowed to perform his *function* and go to space. If he wants up there- that place that calls him- that place he was BUILT for- he has to sneak into space at great risk as is, and this infuriates him. Then Starscream *slaps him on the back*, and he flinches and quickly steps away, muttering quietly and curtly, "...Something like that." The rest of what he hinted at is ignored, but Arcee doesn't seem to mind after all. In fact they seem keen to go bar-hopping or something. Fine, let them /all/ leave and give him some peace and quiet, then. Though Blurr doesn't look like he's going *anywhere* right now. The neatnik shuttle eyes him. "...You don't look as... polished as usual, Blurr. In fact, you look like something the turbo-panther dragged in, and you usually take more care of your appearance than that." "Well someone looks like they were almost dragged into the pit," Lockdown says to himself, though to anyone else it would seem scrambled. Looking down at the dead guard, he pushes them aside into a hiding spot before shifting back into stealthmode as he makes his way out. Unless someones sensors are on high alert, few should notice any abnormality in the security system as the bounty hunter decides to get closer. "Yeah, don't stay cooped up in your lab all day, it's bad for your optics," Starscream says with a smirk. Although it's highly likely he's just pulling that out of his aft so that he can make a jab at Blast Off. He frowns at Blurr. "Hm, maybe you should go take a recharge Blurr, you look a little worse for wear." Blurr shakes his head. "NonoI'mlookingfor--" But then it seems his body disagrees with that statement, and he suddenly collapses into a heap on the floor of Blast Off's lab. Blast Off's optics narrow at Starscream, and he suddenly finds himself wishing that Senator Proteus would somehow discover the Air Commander was a Decepticon and send him in to assassinate the mech. He's beginning to think he might not mind that at all. "...I'll keep that in mind." He says, deadpan. Then Blurr collapses and the former Combaticon stands there and just looks at him a moment. Ugh, now he's getting more of that mess on his spotless floor, too. He sighs and shakes his head, then proceeds to walk over. The shuttleformer bends down to look at the fallen racer, then looks up and points to a medical kit not too far away. Standard issue stuff for a laboratory. "Hand that to me." He tells Starscream, just to see what the other mech does. Then he looks back down at Blurr and tries to shake him gently. "Blurr, get up." Lockdown's optics narrow as he gets closer to the lab. For the moment it seems like he'll get his chance, cept for one problem. That being the smug ruler of Vos that is currently in the lab with one of his targets and a witness he may need to silence. Starscream just totally ignores the Combaticon. "Primus, Blurr! Well, slag, I guess several cycles in my premium pro-rate recharge chamber in my habsuite several stories up from here is what he's going to need in to be in functioning order again." He bats Blast Off aside, a bit rudely, and scoops the racer up bridal style with ease. Then, activating his boosters, he hovers mid-air and aims a downward gaze at Blast Off. Yes he did fly up just so he could look 'down' at Blast Off. He gives the shuttle former a pretentious look. "Do me a favor and make yourself more popular, okay? After all, I wouldn't want smart guys like you to keep on going unnoticed." And with that, he flies off, making no small effort to flash his fancy wing lights before exiting, even though the room is plenty bright. As Starscream is flying off, however, Blurr suddenly wakes up, finding himself being -carried away- by Starscream, and not liking it one bit. "Whattheslag?!Getyourhandsoffme!" he demands, and jumps away from him in midair, landing easily on the roof of a low-lying building. Primus, he hopes no one -saw- that. "Starscream. Don't you ever carry me like that again, you hear?!" Blast Off lets out a soft hufff as he gets ignored, though he's not entirely surprised by the medical kit. Then he gets swatted- SWATTED- aside, and springs back, huffing more loudly this time. Optics blaze in indignation as the Seeker grabs Blurr and flies up to *look down his nose* at Blast Off. At HIM! He stands there, wing elevons twitching momentarily as he fights the urge to just start shooting this guy. But that would be unwise. "I am ...popular! " Pause. "Well, I mean, among my peers." Pause. "I mean.... I am *respected*, and...." Another pause. After a moment, he finally mutters, "...Just try not to *break him*." But then Blurr solves that little problem all on his own and... well, hopefully Starscream didn't actually break him. Sadly, Blurr, Blast Off *did* see that, though. Starscream smirks. "Sure, suit yourself. Have fun getting down without me." And with that, he flies off. ***** Arcee enters from Nova Cronum. Arcee has arrived. Lockdown enters from Nova Cronum. Lockdown has arrived. Blast Off stands in his laboratory, having just tried to teach Arcee some self-defense techniques, but getting interrupted by Starscream's sudden entrance. Blurr had come by, too, but both the Air Commander and the racer have made their way elsewhere. (There were some other odd things, too... but the shuttle just puts them out of his head... for now.) Blast Off watches them go, then turns to look around. Arcee WAS here... but where'd she go? Running after Starscream, perhaps? He shakes his head, huffs, and proceeds back down a hallway. Oh well. Maybe things will finally quiet down and he can have some nice and quiet. He always enjoys that. The "scientist" decides to check on Kickback again, enjoying the lull in activity. Arcee suddenly bursts back into the room again. "Wow, that mech is downright *slick*," she exclaims, as if assuming Blast Off were expecting her to march right back into the lab. "Sorry about that, but he was quite the talker!" Lockdown is silent as he notices both his targets close at hand, quickly moving against the wall while his camo is still active. He quickly glances around for any other surprise guest as he waits for his opportunity. Blast Off freezes a second as Arcee comes bursting back... Ok, so much for the peace and quiet, then. He then relaxes again- well, as much as he ever does- and turns to look at the femme. "Slick." He raises an optic ridge. "Yes, I think "slick" fits Starscream quite well... And he does know how to talk, indeed." Of course, in Blast Off's mind, none of what he just said is really a compliment. At all. Then he makes a small shrug. "But no matter. I still had some things to discuss with you... and some self-defense lessons, if you still care for them." He doesn't notice the camouflaged assassin nearby. Arcee wanders back over to stand beside Blast Off. "That would be wonderful, and yes, I'm very much interested in them. Especially NOW, when we're...well, you know. It's getting dangerous out there. Show me what I need to know." Lockdown's optics narrow as he slowly moves to another spot to watch exactly what the combaticon is gonna teach the other. Honestly it could be amusing to watch as well as get him a better idea what he may be dealing with. Though also give him the element of surprise as they focus on their class. Blast Off nods to Arcee. "Yes, it is. Very well. You remember the defensive pose?" He assumes the pose himself, knees slightly bent, (rocket) toes slightly out, hands up near his head. "Get in this stance. We'll assume that at this point you cannot run- for that should for your first choice. You're not a warrior, don't try to play Hero. But we will assume you're cornered, and now you must defend yourself." The former Combaticon starts running through a list of weak and vulnerable parts of Cybertronian anatomy... (How's he know all this, anyway?) He points to his face. "If you can- lunge and gauge out their optics. Not pleasant, admittedly, but if it's you or them... you don't have time to play nice anymore." He then points to his legs. "Also, kicking as hard as you can on the lower part of your attacker's legs- especially if you can apply great force to the inside of their knee servos... that's another weak spot. Go for that, if you get the opportunity." Arcee takes a few steps away, and finds a suitable position inside the lab where she won't be knocking anything expensive over with her fancy footwork. She then assumes the defensive stance, then goes through the motions of pretending to hit Blast Off in each location, her foot stopping just short each time. Resists the urge to laugh as the pair move through the basics. Especially taking not on how eager the fembot is to learn all this. Least for the moment they are focused on eachother as Lockdown watches, taking a few quiet steps forward but not close enough that the pair can't make accidental contact with him. A thought drifts through his processor, 'Certainly not bad but not even close that old fools teachings.' Blast Off nods as Arcee goes through the motions. "Good." Then he straightens up. "Now. Pardon, but I must get a little closer for this demonstration." He takes a step towards her. "If you do not mind?..." He reaches up slowly, as if trying to grab her throat... though he doesn't make contact. And if she does appear to mind, he'll back away again. Arcee stares at Blast Off in confusion. "Okay. Uh...so if you're pretending to grab me by the throat, do I have to pretend to kick you in the knee until the joint gives way?" Lockdown raises an optic ridge behind his mask but doesn't make a move. Though he does seem to be more focused as he starts to see a opening come into view. Though doesn't take it yet as he lets Blast Off continue for the moment. Blast Off allows himself a small near-chuckle. "That would be one technique, yes. But this is another." The shuttle places his hands on either side of Arcee's neck, and leans in. His grip is gentle, but he holds his arms stiffly. "Now... place your hands together, palm to palm, then slip them between my arms. With your arms between mine, open your arms and use all your force to press against mine- and make me lose my grip." He braces, putting what (little) strength he has into resisting her, but... if she does this, she'll find it's surprisingly easy to force an 'attacker's" arms open and off balance with that move. Arcee frowns in genuine concentration, placing her arms between Blast Off's and giving a firm push. She assumes that Blast Off's near-total lack of physical resistance is for training purposes, because...pssht, no one could be THAT weak, especially not someone in BO's position! "Ohhh, I see how that works! Nice one," she notes, nodding. And there it is, even if its not perfect its one the merc will take as he quickly moves forward, still in stealth mode. Lockdown is focused on Blast Off, though does give a quick glance to Arcee as he manuevers to a spot just behind the combaticon. Quickly moving his leg in a sweeping motion to knock the other down before stomping ontop of him while keeping his camo active for the moment. Though at least one should fully realize that they aren't alone as LD also makes a moves to stomp on BO's chest if he falls. >> Lockdown rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 3. Blast Off nods, and acts like that was all just for demonstration purposes and there's *absolutely no way he's actually that weak* (yes, he is ;_;). He is just starting to pull away again when something moves behind him and before he knows it, he's off his feet and falling towards the floor. "Gah!" He reacts instantly, and as he hits the ground he's already rolling with the experienced agility of a well-trained soldier. Lockdown's foot grazes his chest, though he's already trying to pull away and roll where he can get back on his feet. "Blast Off??" Arcee turns and looks in confusion -- did he just trip? What just happened?? Lockdown scowls as he looks to Blast Off as he avoids being locked to the ground. He doesn't give up though by now his opponent is expecting something when he changes forward. Trying to knock the combaticon off-balance once again as he takes a quick swing towards his head. >> Lockdown rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 1. Blast Off is an experienced soldier and assassin, and though he doesn't know WHO is attacking him, he knows *someone* is. "Arcee... run! Slag it all, one of the assassins got IN. I don;'t know how, but... he's right /here/, and he's stealthed! Get out! Now!" He /just/ avoids getting slammed, feeling the wind rushing at him and somehow dodging the attack, then swings a leg out, trying to trip up whoever-whatever- it is.... Meanwhile, he's reaching into subspace, trying to bring out his ionic blaster. >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 7. "N...no! I'm not leaving you here to die, I'm going to help you!" Arcee exclaims, blue optics shining a bit brighter as she tries to figure out who the attacker is and where they're located. She's having a considerable problem with both tasks, so she just picks up a chair and tries whalloping the shadowy figure with it. >> Arcee rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 4. "Gah!", comes out a scrambled voice as the merc is nearly sent toppling over from the kick. Lockdown focuses to steady himself and try another swing at Blast Off but is distracted as he barely ducks Arcee's swing. Quickly moving he aims to knock the fembot straight into the combaticon as his comes offline. Though this certainly doesn't help the pair recognize him as they possibly haven't seen him before and the mecha's face is fully covered. >> Lockdown rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 10. Blast Off does sem to connect, and there is suddenly... well, *someone* IS there in front of them. The former Combaticon blinks, trying to figure out the mysterious individual... has he seen this guy before? But he hesitates a moment too long, and Lockdown uses the opportunity to lunge and slam Arcee right into Blast Off. He gets knocked flat on his back this time, flailing momentarily and trying to get Arcee off him and reach into subspace for his weapon. Arcee finds herself unceremoniously tossed into Blast Off. "OOF!! ...Man, this guy's /good/!" She won't even consider the alternative; that she and the shuttleformer are just exceptionally bad at fighting him! "Now see here, that's quite enough! You'll surrender, IMMEDIATELY, or there will be consequences," she warns the assailant. "Really now... is that the best you got? I mean I can understand the femme, but your surprisingly pathetic for a ex-vanguard," Lockdown says with a laugh, the voice unrecognizable. His right arm quickly starts to shift before turning into a blaster which he aims at the pair, "Thats right just keep talkin' it'll just make this a whole lot easier. Unless one of you actually wants to make this interesting." He doesn't shoot yet as he locks his optics on his targets. Blast Off's engines rumble with annoyance, and he scrambles up after shoving Arcee away. "He doesn't CARE, Arcee.... this is some sort of professional hit. RUN." Then he gets into a crouched position and stares up at the bounty hunter. Slag. Well, there goes his secret... IF Arcee is paying attention, that is. But he'll worry about it later. "Perhaps I am... a little rusty. But I was one of the best, if not THE best, and I'm STILL one of the best." With that, he suddenly brings out his ionic blaster, which he did pull from subspace, and fires pointblank! >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 5. "Wait, WHAT?" Oh, Arcee definitely caught that, she's not as inattentive as she seems sometimes. "Ex-Vanguard??" She's still not running. But this is probably because Lockdown has a gun trained on them. Then, suddenly, Blast Off does some quick sharpshooting, and she uses the distraction to take cover undero one of the tab tables. Lockdown is knocked back by shot though luckily for him it doesn't seem to be too damaging yet still results in disorienting the merc. Taking aim proves a little too late as Arcee gets under cover. Turning his focus back on Blast Off he quickly lets loose with a few rounds saying, "Well then... prove it." >> Lockdown rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 2. Blast Off's engines rumble again as he hears that YES, Arcee DID hear that. Great... he'll have some explaining to do later. "LATER." But first... he focuses on the attacker in front of him. The shot connected, but that's never a surprise. He really IS an excellent sniper, and is only surprised if his shot *misses*. Then he does, indeed, "prove it" by dodging Lockdown's blasts. The ex-Primal Vangaurd is that for a reason, and he is still quite agile... he leaps to the side, rolling again to evade the shots and try to gain a little distance. This is all rather up close, indoors, and he doesn't do as well in such tight quarters. He does better with more space. Outside would be best of all. "Come on, Arcee, run!" He starts heading down the hallway, hoping Lockdown will follow him, shooting as he does so. >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 3. Arcee peeks out from under the lab table, deciding that maybe she'd better go try and get Blast Off some help. This ninja mech is a little bit out of her league. But first, she has to wait until the shooting dies down before she makes a break for the window or the door. Lockdown doesn't even look to Arcee as Blast Off makes a run for it. He can always find her later, so for now he focuses the more experienced of the pair. Giving chase he doesn't waste any ammo as he charges after his quarry. Blast Off succeeds in his attempt to draw the bounty hunter after him, but... what now? He's a former Primal Vangaurd, and a current assassin... but he hasn't had many other mechs on HIS tail for quite some time... until just very recently. He proceeds to run down the hallway, darting into a larger room, a storehouse for medical supplies. The outside door's not far. He runs around a storage crate, then quickly backtracks and tries for another shot just as Lockdown runs into sight (or so he hopes). >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 9. Lockdownscowls as this time the slot slams into him and forces him back. Looking down at the wound as energon leaks out. Looking back up to where BO ran off to, he reaches into a hidden compartment and pulls out a grenade. Once primed he quickly throws it into the room the combaticon is in. >> Lockdown rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 3. Blast Off spots the grenade coming at him, and reacts in time to avoid the majority of the blast. Still, this IS a grenade, and even though he avoids the main blast the debris and carnage that comes raining down on him from the remains of various crates and containers DOES hurt... there's even a little acid and other chemicals of assorted kinds that splash and burn. "Aiigh!' He brushes it off as best he can, some of his own energon leaking now, then keeps running towards the door. "Who ARE you, anyway? Why are you after me?!" He doesn't expect a detailed answer, but maybe he can glean something.... And of course, he keeps shooting, pausing to shoot then dart away. >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 8. "Heh, not going to be that easy, vanguard. But least you have to know, its nothing personal, just business," Lockdown says as he quickly moves avoiding a few shots though a fair majority of them hit. If his face was revealed the scowl would be deepening as he takes aim and fires off several more rounds from his blaster. Unable to currently shift his camo back on, no thanks to the leaking energon. >> Lockdown rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 7. Blast Off hmphs, but, yeah... he didn't think it was going to be. "Very well... I'll have to /wring/ it out of you later, then..." He sounds confident... for someone busy running away. "Heh... that's usually MY line." He dives behind another row of shelves, avoiding the shots this time, then darts up again to fire off another shot before crouching and heading towards the door. >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 1. Lockdown quickly jumps aside to avoid the shot, quickly rolling and getting back up to chases after BO once again, "Whether you get the opportunity has yet to be seen." This time he takes aim for the combaticons legs, firing a shot when he see's his best chance. Blast Off tries to make an escape, but fails to notice that his legs can be seen through a certain part of the shelving, and Lockdown takes an expert shot that send the former Combaticon to the floor, his legs buckling and giving out underneath him. He grunts with pain as he lands with a *thud*, grimacing under his faceplate. Slaaag. He grasps a nearby crate, trying to pull himself up and cursing under his breath. Lockdown is silent as he watches the combaticon go down, a smirk crossing his face as he makes his way further into the room. His voice is scrambled as he looks to Blast Off saying, "Honestly, your proving to be worthy pray. But I have a quota to fill. Oh and if your worried about your friends, they'll be joining you soon enough in the Matrix." Once more he takes aim, prepping to fire once more unless something gets in his way. >> Lockdown rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 3. Blast Off is struggling to get up again when he's blasted once more, knocking armor from his shoulder. He seethes... he hates this. He's rusty, and he knows it. He's a slagging PRIMAL VANGUARD... and he shouldn't go down this easily. But he's gotten soft, most likely, and this bounty hunter hasn't. Blast Off MUST remember his training- his skill. He pulls himself up, limping a little now, and forces himelf in between some crate rows. THINK. FOCUS. He ducks down, creeping among the crates, then rises up to take another shot. "I'm not PREY. I am a PREDATOR, and you picked a fight with the wrong mech." >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 7. Lockdown's optics narrow as he grabs his side as the forces him back, "Heh, you could be right, but the price on your head along with who you are just makes it worthwhile." Quickly ducking behind some cover, he looks across to BO for a moment as he checks to see if any of the locals have been alerted yet. Though for the moment he doesn't seem to care as he pulls a pin on another grenade and tosses it over. >> Lockdown rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 1. Blast Off strikes his target, as usual, but that target strikes back- with a vengeance. The shuttle only has time to see there's a GRENADE coming his way before it's already THERE. Violet optics go almost white with fear as he dives for cover- but there's not much cover to be found. The explosion destroys numerous crates, sending shrapnel everywhere- and Blast off is right there at ground zero. The shrapnel tears into his armor, destroying heat shields and ripping circuits. "AAAIIGH!" It hurts like slag, and it takes everything the badly injured shuttle has not to just crumple and give up right there. No. No. He will NOT be taken down like this. Pride saves him, as it often does, and he staggers up again, grasping what's left of a crate, leaning heavily on it. "You... *zkkt* ...you will *Not* get your bounty. Not on...*crk* ..ME." Energon leaks from everywhere as he brings his weapon up once more, trying to get his sight clear. When he thinks he's ready, he fires once more. "Who... just *who* sent you, anyway?" >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 6. Lockdown hides back behind the crates as the shot hits, laughing a bit as he remains behind cover while replying, "Honestly even if they gave their name, client confidentiality and all that." He takes note the mechs fighting spirit even in his weakened state so decides its time to kick it up a notch. Reaching down with his free hand he pulls out a pistol while his arm blaster re-loads. Quickly getting up and firing off several shots, "This dance is gonna end sooner or later." >> Lockdown rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 9. Blast Off had figured his assailant wouldn't give out any real information, but hey, it was worth a shot. "...Of course," He grumbles. "Just thought I'd ask." The shuttleformer pulls himself up further, grunting in pain as he does so. He's not doing well at all after that grenade hit him, and several systems are flashing warnings at him. He shuts them off for now- nothing he can do about it anyway, and focuses on his task... which right now includes *staying alive*. And... while he's at it, he keeps trying to obtain information. "Is it all about the money, then? Or did I detect a hatred towards Autobots?" He inches along, limping and leaving a trail of energon as he makes his way through some crates. Lockdown amps it up, firing off several shots, though this time the (usually) agile shuttleformer is able to duck, somehow, and avoid most of the damage. He still gets hit with some, though, and winces as he ducks down again. "I'll settle for.. later. You and your friend keep *trying* to end this... why don't you just realize you're better off giving up? You don't know who you're dealing with... and you will regret picking this fight with /me/." He creeps along a bit before looking up and around, weighing his options. He lifts his blaster and fires- not AT Lockdown this time, but at a heavy set of crates lined up on a shelf just a bit to the right and above when Lockdown is- perhaps he can get the creates to fall on the bounty hunter? >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 9. <> Blast Off says, "Blast off to security. Armed intruder. Engaging. Send backup. *sounds of something heavy falling*" "Don't care bout the labels, though the thrill of the hunt is always a bonus," Lockdown replies and prepares to fire a few more rounds. That is until he ducks Blast Offs shot, raising an optic ridge, "Your really..." He doesn't finished as he hears a sound behind him, glancing back as the crates come crashing down, "Slag it!" The bounty hunter starts to push the crates off, occasionally pointing his weapon in BO's direction yet doesn't fire. Blast Off takes the opportunity to dash across an open space and get closer to the exit. He HATES just running away, but he's badly injured and hasn't been in a proper battle like this in a long time. Now if he could just got *outside* where he can fly, that would help. A LOT. Here- here he's too much of a sitting turbo-duck. The former Combaticon doesn't talk- his pursuer isn't pursuing right now, so he's going to try to just sneak away..... if he can. Lockdown scowls as he notices his quarry running off as he finally gets the crates off. He huffs a bit but says nothing as he glares in the direction. Kicking one of the crates aside he quickly continues in pursuit, stowing the pistol as he checks for where Blast Off is heading for. <> Bastion says, "Bastion responding to alert... location for security arrival?" <> Blast Off says, "...Sending *zkkt* coordinates." Bastion enters from Polyhex. Bastion has arrived. Blast Off runs to the exit, putting in the security codes as he tries to open the door before Lockdown catches up with him. He definitely sees the bounty hunter coming, and pauses a moment to fire at him again. Hopefully that'll distract him enbough that the shuttle can finish putting in the code and exit. He winces once more as energon trickles from his torso, and puts a hand on his side to try and stop the bleeding. He looks *terrible*. Heat shields (what are left of them) lie scattered in ceramic tiles all across the floor, or barely hanging from his back and arms. >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 3. Bastionrumbles not so quietly into the area in her vehicle mood... and not so quietly as a massive siege tank is not exactly /sudtle/ way to move aroud, but is still quieter then on foot as she heads for the coordinates she was given.. the massive turret on top slowly rotating one way then the other with the sounds of gears rotating audible even from a distance. Lockdown stops as Blast Off makes his shot, quickly moving to avoid it. Finally realizing the mechs headed outside he quickens his pace saying, "Get back here!" No doubt the combaticon has already made it out, but the bounty hunters mood is starting to get foul. He doesn't even fire a shot as he remains focused on the chase. Blast Off turns and gets the code inputed before Lockdown can grab him. Once again, he's glad he's always been the agile and quick sort. The door slides open just as he gets a radio signal from ..is that Bastion? And he returns a message. Then, unable to completely mask a small sigh of relief, he slips outside. FINALLY. Open spaces, freedom... the SKY and stars ABOVE. Still leaking energon and ceramic tiles everywhere he goes, the shuttle limps out and prepares to spring into the air towards escape. Bastion slows down as she nears the coordinates, her turret swinging towards the opening doors, the tip of the large cannon glowing with a primed round but no shot is fired.. as she notices the squishy Autobot. There is a slight venting from the barrel, then a rotating of parts and armor as she changes back to her robot form, shotgun deploying into her hand as she stands up tall again.. optics scanning around before returning to Blast Off, "Oh... it's you." She examines his condition before her stance changes just a bit and with a brief flick of a wrist she loads her weapon, "Are you being pursued still?" Lockdown's optics narrow as he stops inside the door, "Damn fragger." Not noticing Bastion he quickly takes aim as he best he can at the running combaticon. Trying least for a parting shot before fully deciding whether or not to withdraw. >> Lockdown rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 3. Blast Off is just firing up rocket boosters when... Bastion appears. He stops, blinking in surprise- but his weapon is in his hand and whirled around to aim at Bastion for a brief second before he realizes she's not an enemy. The gun goes down then, and he turns and starts backing away from the door- gun now aimed there. "Yes... he is right behind me.." ...And BLAM! The shot comes out to further emphasize that fact, hitting the former Combaticon nearly square in the chest. "Gahhh!" Already in bad shape, the shot shreds some vital circuitry, and sparks fly as he falls backwards, landing on his backside. He rolls himself up as best he can, propping himself up with an elbow. Ventilation systems wheeze and sputter, and his brown paint job is just streaked in purple energon now. Starting to look at bit wobbly, he raises an arm and fires again at Lockdown. "Stay...*zkkkt* back!" Bastion has disconnected. Lockdown raises an optic ridge behind his facemask wondering who the other is talking to. He doesn't dare take a look as he focuses back on Blast Off saying, "Oh whose your friend?" For now he keeps his weapon aimed at his prime target, watching him shake a bit. Blast Off glares up at Lockdown, and while he's down here he at least does his best to take in every identifying feature he can. For identification later. ...If possible. Ventilation systems continue to sputter and wheeze unhealthily, and he tries sitting up, wincing at the pain. One hand braces against the ground below and the other holds his weapon, aimed right at Lockdown. "She is Elite Guard. *crackle*... You would do well to *zkkkt* leave.." He is trying to sound as haughty and unperturbed as possible, though the growing static in his usually rather elegant-sounding voice doesn't help." Stalling for time, he asks, "IS it because I'm an Autobot? *crrrrk* That seems to be what your *zkkkt* friend Drift despises..." Of course, he doesn't know if Drift actually works with lockdown, but it seems ...logical?" He sits there, places a foot on the ground- bracing himself- and fires again. >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 9. Lockdown quickly moves to avoid the shot but also moves back at the mention of Elite Guard, "Didn't I just say labels don't matter to me. While I have no clue who your talking about." He doesn't take his optics off BO though his face is hidden as he adds, "Right now all I see is the hunt getting a little too costly, catch you another time." With that a panel on his chest opens up before a small object pops out and explodes into a cloud of smoke. The Bounty Hunter disappearing in the other direction. Blast Off keeps his weapon raised and tries not to let the dizziness that is growing overtake him. He shakes his head, trying to clear it. If Lockdown DOES know Drift, he didn;t take the bait. The shuttle brsitles at that, frustrated. This whole thing has left him frustrated. Angry- and frustrated. But Bastion's appearance brings relief- Lockdown backs off. Blast Off watches him go, muttering, "And I will be better prepared for you next time, *I swear*." He pushes himself up then, badly in need of repairs now... and lucky to be alive.